


Attention

by MoonlitPath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Orihara Izaya, I Tried, Kanra - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, female Izaya is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Shizuo just wanted to read his damned book.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 14





	Attention

Shizuo was not in the mood for this shit.

He finally found a book that piqued his interest with a tolerable protagonist that did not drive him nuts with their personality, he wanted to lay in bed and drown in the words written on the paper. 

Of course that is when a certain pest seeked attention.

Wearing his pajamas, as usual when he was at home, he held the book over his face with his back sinking onto the mattress and his head supported by a pillow. The paper’s texture lingered on his fingertips as he turned the page to begin reading the third chapter.

“Shizu-chan.” The whiny voice broke the silence that was well established into the peace, and he sighed lightly before having his breath knocked out of him when a slim body plopped itself onto his stomach, toned thighs straddling his sides and hands fisting his flimsy shirt.

“What?” He said, raising the book for the sake of meeting the eyes of the woman that had seated herself on top of him. His gaze followed down the line of her body, where most of her clothes but a tank-top and her underwear rested on her skin. “Why are you nearly naked?”

“I am quite aware of a monster that likes it when I wear next to nothing.” She grinned, wiggling her hips playfully and running her fingers over his chest, catching onto the hem of the neckline and pulling just enough to reveal the defined lines of his pectorals.

Shizuo was not having it. He pulled the book back over his face.

“I’m reading.”

Kanra blinked, a sinister flame inside her at being rejected. 

Swiftly, she lifted his shirt for the view of his torso, Shizuo did not have time to protest before she dug her nails into his abdomen, hissing at the sting. He swiped at her arms as she cackled at his futile attempts to progress through his book. 

“Come on!” Lowering her voice to a sultry tone, she bounced her body to induce some sort of reaction.

Shizuo would be lying if he said it was not working, and thanked his luck she was not sitting over his groin, but he still desired to read his damned book.

He covered himself up again and went on his business, things were getting quite a bit interesting in the plot.

His precious pastime was ripped out of his grip and thrown aside.

“What the fu-!”

Words were left unfinished as a pair of lips came over his, shoving a tongue between his teeth to intertwine their tongues messily. Needy, Kanra lowered her body to grind herself on his clothed half-hard dick in search of relief, gasping into his mouth and pressing harder against him, and Shizuo groaned in response, hands coming to rest on her hips to pull her closer.

Yeah, he does not think he will be reading anymore for the day.


End file.
